Divided Utopia
by JoslynCScool
Summary: L's dead and Kira can kill whomever he wants. Things go bad when a people go after him and he realizes what life in a 'perfect' world would be like. To stop them Raito must undo what he did with the help of a 'friend' unfortunately, he doesn't want to hel
1. Chapter 1

Summary- L's been dead for six months allowing Raito free reign. Now he can kill all the criminals he wants and lead the investigation team in circles, but something has gone horribly wrong. Killings over town have uncovered a dangerous plot and Raito is in the center. Realizing the consequences of his perfect world, Raito turns to an anti-kira organization in hopes to undo what has been done. He also turns to someone he has considered his equal but will he help Raito or help him dig his grave? Warning- Witchcraft ahead. Also I used the Japanese names like Raito not Light. There will also be original characters in here because lets face it, besides Raito and L there were no really cool characters. I just added a few. No likey fine. Just don't read. Problem solved. Disclaimer- don't own death note or sharpies! - Chapter 1- Stealing from Hades 

"Are you sure this will work?" The man said, a small puff of steam arose from his mouth into the cold night air. Rain pounded relentlessly on the man who didn't even bother to cover himself up. He would feel heaven's sadness and hear their fury as lightning crashed off in the distance. This was his penance, his shame.

The girl he was with looked over at him, slightly annoyed. Her thin and delicate face was slightly hidden by the hood of her coat. Her coat was waist long and what it didn't cover a pair of boots did. Though she was covered from the rain, her hair was still was damp with the moisture in the air and light brown strands clung to her face. It was too dark to tell her expression but the man caught hints of it as the lightning struck.

"Of course it will work Yagami-kun," She snapped. "Now stop fidgeting and hand me the platform."

Raito still felt uneasiness from the whole affair but did as he was told. He carried over from his car a human-sized platform into the graveyard. The woman he was with, Ikago, pointed out the tombstone where Raito was to place the platform and he did so. Ikago took out a silver sharpie and started drawing a triquetra on its stone surface. Raito couldn't help but be curious.

"Whats that for?" He asked over the roar of the rain. Ikago didn't even look up but answered in an even, soft voice.

"The points are for the mind, body and soul and combining them create the whole," She answered. "It is necessary to have the symbol here if I am to concentrate my efforts. Not having it would be much more difficult."

"But that symbol is used for a variety of religions. What if your signals get switched because you misinterpreted the symbol?"

Ikago gave a sigh and stood up, having finished her drawings. Raito noticed that there was a second circle drawn outside of the triquetra with markings he couldn't begin to understand. Ikago looked at him almost solemnly.

"Yagami-kun, symbols only have the meaning you put in them." She kneeled on the soft wet ground and closed her eyes. She began to pull something out of her coat but stopped abruptly, looking at Raito questioningly.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" She asked in a stern voice. "What you did was horrible, but what I'm about to do can make it ten times worse. Its also very possible that it will not be the same as before as death does strange things to people."

"I know, and I will do it anyway," Raito answered without thinking. He over thought things too much and often second guessed himself but this he would have no trouble with doing.

"Very well," Ikago said and pulled a jar out of her coat. Raito caught as the lightning struck that it was a butterfly. He looked at her inquisitively. "Like I said Yagami-kun, symbols only have the meaning you put in them." She quieted and let her arms fall to her sides. Raito could tell she was concentrating so didn't say anything further, or think anything for that matter. He didn't know if she was telepathic but he wasn't chancing disturbing her focus.

Suddenly, the pattering of the rain got softer, and the lightning flashed but Raito couldn't hear it. The rain wasn't falling as fast around them, and it was more pronounced on Raito's skin. Ikago's eyes snapped open, her eyes glared with the flare or lightning. Raito noticed she was trying to lift her arms, but couldn't, like they were too heavy. With a deafening snap, her arms raised. The wind picked up, almost knocking Raito over and the rain started going back up. Raito watched the rain in fascination, but it wasn't long before there was something more interesting to examine.

The stone platform started to glow while the sharpie outlining stayed dark. Wind picked up the rain and circled it around the stone. Out of the three points of the triquetra rose something different; one corner had a black fog drift out of it forming the rough shape of a body. Next, dark particles rose up forming along the drifting vapor until there was a solid form hovering in front of Raito. He watched on in amazement, as black and red ribbons lifted out of the final corner wrapping fully around the figure. The black cords were much thicker and covered the entire body while the red covered the joints and pulled the arms and legs together, tightly binding them.

Raito pulled a blanket out of Ikago's bag. He was told this was his part. Carefully he unfolded the blanket as the figure started to rasp and choke through the black ribbons. Raito was about to pull it off when Ikago yelled at him.

"Don't! He hasn't let go of him yet!" Ikago said. Raito turned, looking startled when suddenly from the bright stone platform rose more ribbons. They wrapped around the figures body and began to pull him down into the depths of the bright light. Raito turned to her, very anxious now.

"Whats wrong?" He yelled at Ikago. He hated feeling so useless.

"You didn't erase him from your death note did you?" She yelled over the violent rumbling of the stone platform. Raito's eyes widened.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," He yelled back. She looked at him with fierce eyes.

"I'm telling you now! Do it, or his soul is destroyed!" She yelled. Raito wasted no time in pulling out the book he carried with him constantly now, and rummaged through the contents. He stopped uncertainly at a certain name and erased it. There was a snapping noise, making Raito looked up. The ribbons trying to pull the body into the stone platform started snapping and the figure raised higher into the air. Raito put away the death note and held out the blanket. He was waiting for Ikago's sign before doing anything.

"NOW!" Ikago yelled. Raito threw the blanket at the figure and grabbed it, pulling it out of the hell hole that threatened to swallow him. With an overpowering scream and a dangerous flash of light, the stone platform returned to its original state. Raito sat on the ground for a minute allowing his heart to calm while Ikago caught her breath. Finally feeling the blood through his veins, Raito looked down at the figure. The blanket was huge and covered it completely. He could hear the figure gasping for breath so he switched the blanket around so it was still protecting the figure from the cold air, but the figure's head was out, allowing the fresh air to hit his lungs.

"You must be careful," Ikago warned. She was doing something to the stone platform and within a second, the platform was nothing more then a small stone with a strange silver symbol on it. "He is alive but it will be days before he is fully functional and until then, he is very susceptible to sickness and death. There will be many things we must make sure to do to ensure he lives."

"Fine," Raito agreed. He pulled the ribbon off the figures mouth permitting free breathing. He dragged the figure off to the car with Ikago following closely behind. The rain was calming now and the lightning, stiking less and less often. It was like heaven was starting to calm.

Raito felt a little anxious with what was coming, but first things first. Right now, he had to ensure this person lived and while he did that, he would think of something to say for when this person awoke. Raito was still a little worried though. Only heaven or hell would know if L could ever forgive Raito, but Raito was sure he would have to feel his wrath when he woke up. Oh well.

Maybe that was why heaven had calmed…


	2. Weep what you've sown

Chapter 2-Weep what you sown

L couldn't think coherantly. He probably would've found the situation very disturbing had he been able to think but he couldn't. His eyes were pried open after a long while purely by curiousity. It was in vain however, as something was covering his eyes. To drowsy to fight it, L immediately fell back to sleep.

The next time L woke up it was because someone had awoken him. He stirred and opened his eyes, only seeing the blank darkness by something covering them. He wanted it lift his hands and remove whatever was there but his hands were tied. It wasn't that they were tied tightly but tied by something that was soft and instantly soothed him. Falling back asleep was very appealing, but L's curiosity got the better to him.

Suddenly there was a hand on the side of his face. The hand was warm, where as L felt cold. It wasn't that the room was cold. On the contrary, L only felt a light fabric on his skin yet the room was incredibly warm.

"Your still too weak, go back to sleep." L recognized the voice as female as it soothed him back into sleep. There was a sharp pain in his arm but it spread into his veins like liquid warmth. L felt the heat return to him and slept for the first time in a long time a warm sleep.

After what seemed like a long time, L slowly awoke. He was warm and his heart was pounding. He stirred trying to stay comfortable, not wanting to wake. That dream was smashed when suddenly he felt hands on him.

"I'm going to take the bandage off your eyes ok?" A familiar female voice said. L didn't even respond before the fabric on his eyes was tugged. Instinctively, L tried to pull away, vanish from the light that invaded his senses, but hands tugged at his shoulders, holding him steady.

"L try to look at me," the voice said. L tried to put his hands over his eyes but the hands stopped him from doing that too. Instead of continuing resisting, L slowly tried to open his eyes. It took him a while, but finally he could make out three shapes in front of him. Their features were marred by a bright overhead light, that L tried to adjust to.

"L, what color am I?" The female asked. L drew his eyes on her. She had shoulder length hair with a thin oval shaped face.

"Your skin is green and your hair is yellow," He answered. Her companions weren't much different. The woman sighed almost sadly.

"I told him it was too early to take off the bandage," She sounded irritated. "You can let him go now. And turn off that light, I don't think its helping."

The hands let go of L and a second later the bright light turned off. Another light was turned on that allowed L to see the rest of the room. He didn't get much time though cause suddenly the woman above him was pulling his eye lids up and flicking a light in them.

"Do you know who you are?" The woman asked a struggling L, who shot her a look of disgust.

"Of course I know who I am," L snapped indignantly. He didn't like being talked down to by some complete stranger.

"What was the last thing you remember doing before you fell asleep?" The woman seemed to be content looking at his eyes cause she went down to take a pulse. L just sat there allowing her and thought. He didn't remember what he was doing before he fell asleep. Things didn't seem right though. He was disorientated and just wanted to go back to sleep, forever. Something wouldn't allow him to do that though, because he knew if he slept, he would just wake up again.

"Try and wake up and I'll bring you something to eat," The woman said and left. L watched her retreating back in wonder. He remembered sitting around, he and a team were trying to find kira. Something had happened to watari when suddenly, there was an incredible pain in L's chest. He felt in to someone's arms, feeling the warmth and light leave his life… Light.

Anger, like nothing L had ever felt when he was living, spread through his veins like wild fire. He pulled himself off the bed with a lot of difficulty, catching what he had on. A yukata tied on by an obi belt was all he had on. It covered the bandages and ribbons that seemed to still be on his arms and legs. A black bandage was wrapped tightly around his throat, but he ignored it. He slumped out of the distorted room into a stair way that he nearly fell down. L made his way into what seemed like a living room and took a minute to examine it.

The living room was huge, with a bunch of computers on the far wall while the wall next to L was just glass, giving an insight to the whole town. A kitchen was placed in the corner of the room separated from the living room by an L shaped island. There were about five people in the room, all doing various things. The only one who caught L's eye, was the brown haired youth on a cell phone.

Without much thinking L 'marched' right up to the man and punched him with all the energy he could muster. Raito fell to the ground dropping his cell phone and looked up only to see L staring down at him with cold malice.

"That was for killing me," L said. He approached Raito who began scooting away, obviously apprehensive for what L would do.

"L, your awake and standing…" Raito sounded happy, L thought, but then again, Raito has always been a good liar.

"No thanks to you," L said.

"I brought you back L," Raito got up still looking at L apprehensively. L wasn't acting like himself. He had been warned of this. Death does funny things to people, and apparantly it stopped L from rational thought.

At what Raito said, L stopped. He looked thoughtfully at Raito. "Then I guess you have achieved the level of God." L reached out and grabbed Raito by the collar, dragging him closer. "I wonder how people will react when they find out I kicked God's ass."

Suddenly many pairs of hands snatched L away and dragged him away from the stumbling form of Raito. "Stop," He motioned to his friends. "I deserve this. Let him go." L felt the hands let go of him. He looked tenatively at Raito, who no longer moved away from his spot.

"There's something wrong with you Raito," L snapped. Raito took notice that L dropped the honorifics but ignored it. It was the least he deserved. "God doesn't feel remorse, especially for killing a lowly pawn."

"I'm not God," Raito replied calmly. "And I didn't kill you." (technically)

"Whats going on here?" Detective Matsumoto said as he arrived on the scene. The inside of the church was bustling with police and forensics. Matsumoto recognized them all except one; a slender woman with brown hair.

"An american tourist was killed here, so the american's sent one of their own for the investigation," the Lieutenant told him.

"They responded fast," Matsumoto said eyeing the woman.

"She was here on vacation, and decided to take the case. Her name is Sergany Welsh and lets just say she's a weird one." The lieutenant left Matsumoto. He took a huff and walked towards the woman.

"Detective Welsh?" Matsumoto said as she approached her. She turned her dazed look at him.

"That would be my name, yes?" She said a little airedly.

"I'm Detective Matsumoto-"

"I know who you are," Welsh interrupted. She turned away from him looking at a cross on the platform of the church. Matsumoto felt like he knew already she was a foreigner. She was incredibly rude.

"We are working together, so would you like to tell me what you've thought about this case up until now?"

Welsh looked at him with an innocent girl-like look then turned back to the cross.

"Whoever is doing this is obviously religious," She began. "More religious then usual as all of the methods of dying have been in one way or another religious. Its also safe to conclude that whoever is doing this is in a group. They are all differently religious and kill various kinds of criminals."

"What are you talking about? All of the victims of these crimes were all killed in a Christian church. How can they be differently religious?"

Welsh walked on examining one of the benches before sitting on it. "You think that only the murders in the church are connected? What about the people who keep bursting out into flame on the street? Or the people who are stoned to death?"

"Those have been identified as separate cases," Matsumoto was a little annoyed. Who did this woman think she was? How could anyone automatically conclude that those murders were all connected.

"Yes but they are not," The woman concluded. She stood up and began to walk away from the church. "I will need all of the detectives and files of these previous reports. Bring them to me and I will tell you everything I know."

Matsumoto was about to complain, but the woman just walked out into the cold night air.


End file.
